jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Seite Hi Ben Kenobi, kannst du mir mal verraten, woher du weißt wie man so tolle Seiten gestalten kann wie du! Ich will mir auch so eine mit Banner und "dieser User macht das und das" machen! Kannst du mir mal schreiben wie das geht? AniD 18:57, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Du fügst den Code (das innerhalb der gesrichelten Linie) von dieser Seite in deine Seite ein, wichtig ist, dass du ALLE Zeilen übernimmst. Nicht benötigte Sachen einfach leer lassen, alles was du ausfüllen willst kommt hinter das Gleichheitszeichen. Wichtig ist auch noch, dass man keine eigenen Zeilen einfügt, die werden nicht funktionieren. Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 19:07, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Noch eine Frage: Ich habe ein super Bild von rabbittoth.com runtergeladen! Wie kann ich es in Jedipedia reinladen? AniD 10:16, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Mit dem Link "Hochladen" am linken Rand. MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:22, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke AniD 12:37, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD HK-47 Hi Ben, ich fint den HK ziemlich cool wie macht man so ein ding? Mfg AniD 12:39, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Schau dir den Quelltext oben auf meiner Disku an und kopier das, was du brauchst. Allerdings würde ich dich bitten, dir einen anderen Droiden (oder sowas) auszusuchen und einen eigenen Text zu verfassen. 13:34, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke AniD 15:59, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Kleine Bitte Hi Ben, in der Wookiepedia gibt es ein Bild vom Manta droid subfighter, welches aus dem New Essential Guide to Droids stammt. Es würde gut in den Artikel Manta-Unterseedroidenjäger passen, da es schöner und detaillierter ist als das Bild aus Clone Wars. Und weil du den NEGTD besitzt und ich gehört habe gut scannen kannst, wollte ich dich bitten, das Bild eventuell hochzuladen, wenn es keine zu großen Umstände macht. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:34, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wenn es keine zu großen Umstände macht, werde ich es hochladen. Heißt: Wenn ich das nächste mal am Scanner sitze. Bild:;-).gif 20:52, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::O.K., vielen Dank. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:54, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) The essential Atlas Wann kommt der eig. raus? MfG, 21:00, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sithkillerstäbe Hallo Herr Admin, warum hast du meinen Beitrag über die Waffen der Sith-Attentäter gelöscht. Ich weiß nicht was an diesem Beitrag falsch war kannst mir das bitte sagen? MFG AniD 15:01, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Der Name ist ausgedacht, da war die Infobox von den Typen drin und die Sprache war nicht besonders gut. Außerdem solltest du dir mal das hier ansehen: Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/KotOR I & II Liste. 15:04, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Löschung von Commander Ryos Benutzerseite Hi Ben. Ich nehme mal an du hast die Seite gelöscht weil sie in "meinem Namen" geschrieben wurde. stimmt aber nicht. heute war er(Commander Ryo) bei mir zu Besuch und da hab ich ihm gezeigt wo er die Vorlage für Infoboxen findet. Jedenfalls ist die infobox von ihm gemacht worden ich hab nur vergessen mich abzumelden und er sich anzumelden. Könntest du die seite bitte wieder herstellen oder muss man das nochmal machen? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 21:06, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Muss man nochmal machen. Pandora Diskussion 21:10, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja. Halb so schlimm. Es war ja nur die Infobox auf der Seite. Danke für die schnelle Antwort Pandora. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 21:19, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) T3-M4 Hi Ben!Ich wollte dich mal fragen wie T3-M4 funktionirt und wo man sonen Bot herkriegt? 10:22, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Bots sind eine ziemlich komplizierte Angelegenheit. Am besten informierst du dich auf der Wikipedia oder MediaWiki. 11:25, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke.Auf Wikipedia wird es sehr gut erklert nur auf MediaWiki leider nicht. 11:32, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Iriaz Hi Ben, ich habe ja den Artikel über die Iriaz geschrieben, in dem ja auch steht, dass man die über eine Mod freischalten kann. Mein Problem ist jetzt, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich diese Mod herbekomme. :( Ich war auch schonmal auf dieser Seite, aber da komme ich überhaupt nicht mit klar. Kannst du mir weiterhelfen? Danke im Voraus. Revan1188 Gespräch auf der Darksaber-Sternenschmiede? 11:12, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :In der Wookieepedia müsste ein entsprechender Link zu finden sein. Wie ist das denn jetzt mit den Bildern? Fragst du in Zukunft bei mir an? 11:22, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::SORRY :( Aus der Wookipedia habe ich ja den obenstehenden Link, aber wie gesagt, mit dem weiß ich überhaupt nichts anzufangen, wie ich da an die Mod kommen soll. Revan1188 11:31, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Hm, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Am besten suchst du mal bei Google oder so. 11:57, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Löschen Hallo, Ben Kenobi. Hat es einen bestimmten Grund das du das Bild von mir gelöscht hast? Gruß, BobaCartman 14:14, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Keine Quellen, wurde in letzter Zeit viel drüber diskutiert, deshalb wird jetzt alles aufgeräumt. Am Wochenende ist jetzt eben schon ein großer Teil der Bilder durch andere ersetzt, mit Quellen versehen oder eben gelöscht worden. Pandora Diskussion 14:23, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Zudem gehe ich mal davon aus, dass das nicht gemeinfrei war, da South Park seine Figuren normalerweise urheberrechtlich schützt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 14:29, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hallo, Ben Kenobi Gibt es einen Grund warum du das bild Fw-profile-image.png gelöscht hast mein Freund LoRdCrUnChEr wollte es als Profil bild verwenden. Groß Grün 7 16:37, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Das Bild existiert schon. Außerdem war ein LA drin. 16:40, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Umbenennung Hi Ben! Ihr meintet ja, dass ich mich umbennenen sollte. Jetzt habe ich eine Idee; Ich nehme einfach meine Initialen! '''E.B', Erik Bach!--LittleAni 10:42, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Also langsamm unterstelle ich dir Absicht (Benutzer:E.B gibts auch schon). Falls es wider Erwarten doch keine Absicht ist, einfach mal in die Benuzerliste schauen, was da noch nicht belegt ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:45, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Also jetzt fühl ich mich ein wenig verarscht. -.---LittleAni 10:46, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Dich an der Nase herumzuführen ist bestimmt nicht Ackbars Absicht geswesen. Bei mehr als 1500 Benutzern ist es keinesfalls unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Name schon belegt ist. Denk dir einfach nochmal einen aus, schau dann in die Benutzerliste, und wenn er noch nicht verwendet wird kannst dich für ihn entscheiden. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen dass es ätzend ist, sich zweimal oder noch öfter einen neuen Namen aussuchen zu müssen. :) Gruß, Kyle22 12:34, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das Ganze hatten wir schon einmal. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es so viele Zufälle gibt... 13:14, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Neue Vorlage Könntest Du vielleicht eine Vorlage einrichten, die den Benutzernamen von dem lesenden Benutzer schreibt?--Gruß JunoDiskussion 18:06, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Meinst du etwas, das zeigt, wer grade welche Seite liest? Ich glaub kaum, dass das mit einer Vorlage geht... Pandora Diskussion 18:12, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich glaube eher, er meint eine Art Begrüßungsfeld, das deinen Namen anzeigt sobald du die Seite öffnest. Oder an was hattest du gedacht, Juno? Gruß, Kyle22 :::Ja, das hat er im Sinn. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:41, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Dazu muss man einfach an die entsprechende Stelle schreiben. Viele Grüße, 18:57, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Dachte ich zumindest - anscheinend muss man dafür erst ne neue Klasse definieren... 19:00, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ok, dann hab ich das falsch verstanden, ich dachte jetzt Juno meint so eine Sache wie in vielen Foren, dass man sieht, wer gleichzeitig dieselbe Seite liest... Pandora Diskussion 19:14, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Also machst Du es jetzt? --Gruß JunoDiskussion 20:03, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Also, Juno meint so eine Vorlage wie in der WP. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 13:52, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Gelöschter Artikel Ich würde gern wissen warum du meinen Artikel gelöscht hast?! Das waren keine ausgedachten Zitate es waren Jediweisheiten!!! Es sollte ein Artikel werden wo man J-E-D-I-W-E-I-S-H-E-I-T-E-N nachlesen kann, nicht Zitate. Das ein oder andere Zitat gibt es bestimmt auch nicht in der Zitatsammlung. Außerdem könnstest du mich wenigstens darüber informieren. :Ich wüsste mal gerne, wozu das gut sein soll. Wir haben die Artikel Jedi, Alter Jedi-Orden, Neuer Jedi-Orden, Jedi-Kodex, verschiedene Artikel über Holocrons und die bereits erwähnte Jedipedia:Zitatsammlung. Dein Artikel hat einen ausgedachten Namen, der nirgendwo in der Literatur so vorkommt, und das, was drin stand, waren nur Zitate. Lies bitte erstmal die Jedipedia:Richtlinien und schau dich im Jedipedia:Autorenportal um. 19:12, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Meilenstein Woher sollte man wissen, ob ein Artikel ein Meilenstein war oder nicht? Angenommen ich schreibe einen Artikel der ein Meilenstein ist, wo steht das dann?Evil040 16:56, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Der Meilenstein ist dann hier zu finden [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:57, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Dort steht aber, man sollte ihn sofort eintragen, weil das aus technischen Gründen nicht mehrr zurückzuverfolgen ist. Wie trägt man also ein? Evil040 17:19, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Man schreibt zum Beispiel: 9.100: Beispielartikel von Benutzer:Max Mustermann am 1. August 2008. Ist jetzt nur ein Beispiel, aber so könnte es gehen. Ansonsten muss man beachten, dass man bei 500ern fett schreibt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:22, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::: Und woher weiß ich, dass ich zb. den 100.den Artikel geschrieben habe?Evil040 17:25, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Dazu guckst du in der Statistik, und wenn dort 9099 (oder was anderes mit 99 Artikel) steht, musst du schnell den Artikel schreiben, (am besten schon vorher schreiben, damit man nur noch "Speichern" drücken muss, denn den Meilenstein wollen viele), und dann hast du den Meilenstein. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:29, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Achso, danke. tschuldigung, dass ich so begriffsstützig war Evil040 17:35, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich wusste das anfangs aber auch nicht. Ansonsten viel Glück beim Meilenstein-Schreiben [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:37, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Also ich bin nicht auf Meilensteile aus Bild:--).gif Ich sollte zwar mal bei Garm und Ben mitmachen, aber dafür hatte ich dann keine Quellen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommt noch was Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:10, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Und wo sehe ich die Artikelreihenfolge?Bei den neuen Seiten steht nur das Datum, und nicht der wievielte Artikel das ist.Evil040 15:43, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Die siehst du hier [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:44, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Gibts auc einen internen link darauf?Evil040 15:48, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::Nein, leider nicht [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:50, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::::Ist ja schön, dass hier auch in meiner Abwesenheit geholfen wird, aber muss das unbedingt auf meiner Disku sein? Bild:;-).gif 16:38, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Sry...Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 22:50, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vandalismus Ich wusste nicht auf welche Seite ich das schreiben soll, also habe ich mich an dich gewendet weil du der sympathischste Admi bist. Könntest du den Benutzer 80.140.17.169 wegen Vandalismus sperren? Sieh dir seine Beiträge an. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 11:07, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :''Nach BK: Yoda41 hat das schon erledigt. 11:10, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswerte Artikel Hi Ben. Nur kurz. Ich wollte dich bei der Abstimmung über Anakin nicht sauer machen oder so. Ich wusste nicht, dass der Artikel noch nicht fertig ist. Ich war für längere Zeit weg, hab das also ned so mitgekriegt... MfG Ilya 14:25, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Nur solltest du auch nach längerer Pause gemerkt haben, dass der Artikel noch erhebliche Schwachstellen hat. 15:16, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich fand ihn halt eben jetzt schon lesenswert... In dem Fall kann er nur noch exzellent werden. Ich gebe mich eben meistens schnell einmal zufrieden, so bin ich nunmal... MfG Ilya 20:18, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hast du schon.. Morjens erstma..bombenwetter für Urlaub ^^ Da du so viele Sachbücher hast wollt ich ma fragen ob dir auch The Clone Wars - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie aufgefallen ist. Habs grad bei Hugendubel ergattert. Kann allerdings noch nix dazu sagen, weil ich den erstma verschlingen muß..Hier ma nen Link.. http://www.amazon.de/Star-Wars-Clone-illustrierte-Enzyklop%C3%A4die/dp/3831090777 Ansonsten ist der sechste Sammelband von Jedi-Padawan draußen..ebenfalls Hugendubel..müßtest also bald Post bekommen ^^ gruß Darth HYDRAnous 15:48, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Jo, danke für den Hinweis. Die wird sich auch bald in meiner Sammlung befinden. 17:27, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST)